Question: Michael has taken 6 exams and his average score so far is 88. If he gets 100, a perfect score, on the remaining 3 exams, what will his new average be?
If he gets 100 on the remaining exams, the sum of his scores will be $6 \cdot 88 + 3 \cdot 100 = 828$ His overall average will then be $828 \div 9 = 92$.